Giliath Osborne
(by name) * |seiyuu = Jouji Nakata|birthDate = S.1151|birthPlace = Erebonia|aliases = Blood and Iron Chancellor|gender = Male|occupation = * Chancellor * Brigadier General (former)|affilliation = * Erebonian government * Ironblood * Imperial Army|nationality = Erebonian|likes = Coffee|dislikes = |voiceactor = Peter Beckman|relatives = * Kasia (wife) * Rean (son)|image = Giliath Osborne - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Giliath Osborne (Sen III).png|Full-length}}Giliath Osborne (ギリアス・オズボーン), also known as the Blood and Iron Chancellor ( ), is the reigning chancellor of Erebonia and representative of the reformist faction of the Imperial government. By the Emperor's decree, he is granted direct command of all armed units of the Imperial Army of Erebonia. He is the Awakener of the Black Knight, Ishmelga. Background Gilliath Osborne was born in the early S.1150s in a region located in Northern Erebonia. Childhood Around the age of 13, Giliath lost both of his parents to an avalanche. Baron Schwarzer, the lord of Ymir, was a close friend to Giliath's father and decided to adopt the orphan into his family. His 5-year-old son, Teo, regarded Giliath as an older brother and found Giliath to be gentle and trustworthy. Imperial Army At the age of 17, Giliath left Ymir to enroll at Thors Military Academy. After graduating from the Thors Military Academy, he enrolled in the Imperial Army of Erebonia as a soldier. His outstanding work was quickly recognised and rewarded with promotions under supervision of General Vandyck. and Olaf Craig.]] In those days, the army consisted of a great number of commissioned officers with a commoner background and Giliath was considered a young leader among them, praised for his unparalleled skills as both a commander, operator and considered a master of the imperial army's Hundred Forms Military Combat (百式軍刀術)?. It was believed he would carry the future of Erebonia's army. The noble faction caught wind of his growth, but could not express their interests publicly. with their newborn son, Rean.]] Marriage At the age of 35, Giliath met his future wife, Kasia, while serving in a garrison on the outskirts of Erebonia, but he felt initially embarrassed to approach her because of an age gap of ten years. General Vandyck, however, served as a matchmaker and brought the two together, ending up as an harmonious family with a son, Rean, in S.1187. Soon thereafter, Giliath was promoted to brigadier general and enjoyed peaceful days both at work and at home. Internal military conflicts Giliath's peaceful life came to an end when General Rudolf Arundel and his faction of nobles in the imperial army aggressively assumed a pro-war stance only to make a name for themselves. Brigadier General Osborne had caught wind of their dubious actions, but could do little more than warn his fellow officers. .]] The noble faction within the imperial army responded to Giliath's warning by having a jaeger corps attack his home on the outskirts of Heimdallr. Late at night, they had lit his house on fire, sending Giliath speeding home. He found Rean mortally wounded, penetrated by debris near his heart. His wife begged of him to make sure at least Rean would survive the attack, so Giliath decided to transfer his own heart to Rean's body in order to save his son. The next morning, the corpse of Kasia and some of the jaegers were found in the burnt down house. Giliath himself and his 5-year-old son were nowhere to be found. In total, Brigadier General Osborne remained absent for the three months during the Tragedy of Hamel and the first 90 days of the Hundred Days War. Child abandonment through the snow in Ymir.]] in Ymir.]] 's well-being.]] After having transplanted his heart into Rean's body, Giliath called Teo Schwarzer in S.1192, the first time in three years they had spoken to each other: I want you to take custody of a certain child. Forget about our whole relationship and do not inform the child of it. I'm sorry Teo, but you're the only one I can depend on. He informed Teo about the location he had abandoned the child in question, his son Rean, off. Teo dashed toward the location, realising how heartbroken Giliath was as a single father. To Rean, he muttered: Rean... I pray you grow up strong and healthy. ...Oh, Aidios... If you're listening, hear me now. Please, allow this child...'' In the Japanese version, Rean's name is put in quotation marks. When the armored divisions of the noble faction within the army were being pulverised by the Royal Army of Liberl and General Vandyck considered employing the remaining divisions of the force, Brigadier General Osborne suddenly returned to the army. Hamel investigation With General Vandyck's introduction, he had an audience with Emperor Eugent III who granted him full authority to investigate the Hamel Tragedy. For this investigation, Brigadier General Osborne negotiated with Queen Alicia II of Liberl. For the sake of peace, Queen Alicia positively responded to the proposed cease-fire agreement within a day. Ten days after Giliath's return to the army, the Hundred Days War ended with a cease-fire agreement between Erebonia and Liberl. Upon his homecoming, Rudolf Arundel was arrested and sentenced capital punishment in court-martial. Half a year later, late S.1192 or early S.1193, Giliath was rewarded for successfully wrapping up the investigation within a month by being elected by Emperor Eugent III as the next chancellor and the first commoner to assume this position, and was elevated to the rank of Count in the process. Shortly thereafter the Noble Faction, feeling threatened by Osborne's rapid rise to power, hired the Arngarmr Jaegar Corps to attack Giliath in order to send him a warning. He easily saw through their plot however, ambushing and massacring every member of Arngarmr save for its leader, Vulcan. In S.1194, Giliath was introduced to Rufus Albarea, the one who orchestrated the Arngarmr attack, by Teo Schwarzer as one of his students during a falconry in Heimdallr. That was the only time Giliath and Teo have talked since Rean's abandonment, apart from formal requests as chancellor and lord. Having been completely outplayed by Osborne previously, Rufus was so impressed by the man's intelligence and ability upon finally meeting him, that he eventually agreed to become the primary member of the Chancellor's Ironbloods. Appointment to Chancellor Since his appointment as Chancellor, Osborne has spearheaded the reformist movement in Erebonia, expanding the railway system centred around the capital Heimdallr throughout the rest of the empire and moved to improve the standard of living for the common people while checking many of the unfair privileges of the nobility. To fuel this growth however, he also adopted an expansionist policy that saw the annexation of many smaller countries bordering Erebonia, such as Jurai, though on paper all of those are recorded to have happened without any bloodshed. Bolstered by this new source of revenue he set about reforming the Imperial Army, greatly increasing military spending and extending his control to around 70% of it in S.1203 while establishing both the Imperial Intelligence Division and Railway Military Police. At some point Osborne also began collecting and mentoring a group of talented youths known as the Ironbloods who answer directly to him, and spreading them across positions in the new agencies he had created (or in some cases in the midst of his enemies). Erebonian Civil War Following the 'disappearance' of the Garrelia Fortress, Chancellor Osborne held a national address in Heimdallr. Before he could finish his speech, he was shot in the chest by Crow Armbrust, leader of the Imperial Liberation Front. On December 31, S.1204, Giliath Osborne reveals himself to be alive, much to everyone's shock and Rean's anger. He declared to Vita and Ouroboros that he was taking over their Phantasmal Blaze Plan and then revealed himself to be Rean Schwarzer's father. In the aftermath of the Infernal Castle incident, Giliath uses Rean and Valimar's status as heroes to gain further control over the army. He then immediately orders the invasion of Crossbell. After Crossbell is fully annexed, Giliath instates Rufus Albarea as Crossbell's Governor-General. Backside Behind the scenes, Chancellor Osborne has been doing business with Ouroboros and through them, he was introduced to the Black Workshop. In S.1203, after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, his partnership with Ouroboros ended and won over the Black Workshop. In S.1204 he mobilised the primary member of the Ironblood, Rufus Albarea, to deceive the Noble Alliance from within so he would ultimately be able to hijack the Phantasmal Blaze Plan from Ouroboros. Imperial reformation In S.1205, Giliath ordered the annexation of North Ambria which led to the Northern Campaign. After the country is successfully annexed, he then used his influence with the Royal Family to oust the Vander family as the crown protectors. He then used his control over the royal family to practically take control of the country. Though he allowed Prince Olivert to establish the Thors Military Academy - Branch Campus Leeves. Personality Giliath Osborne is a mysterious individual who has the habit of putting on a mask in front of others. While he is aggressive and ruthless in the political forum and in his secret maneuvers. His shared past with Rean and ultimate goal is not yet known. It is made apparent by others that he cares for his son, Rean Schwarzer. However, whether or not this is true is debatable e.g. he shows his love for him by placing Rean with the Schwarzers and watching over him, but he also uses his son's position as a hero and the Awakener of Valimar to further gain control of the country. History Giliath Osborne was originally a minor antagonist character in Trails in the Sky the 3rd. He also made an appearance in Ao no Kiseki when he attends the West Zemuria Trade Conference. It isn't until Trails of Cold Steel I, that Giliath becomes a major character, however, he soon evolves into a major antagonist during the finale of Trails of Cold Steel II. Liber Ark Incident & Non-Aggression Pact Osborne is first mentioned in Trails in the Sky SC where he is stated to have been the one to recommend that Emperor Eugent III sign the Non-Aggression Pact proposed by Queen Alicia of Liberl between their two countries and the Calvard Republic. Secretly however, he works with Ouroboros to take advantage of the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon caused by the Aureole and effecting the entire Kingdom of Liberl and southern parts of Erebonia, by stocking up on non-orbal weapons like gun powder rifles and steam operated tanks and sending the 3rd Armored Division under General Zechs Vander to offer their 'assistance' to Liberl, but this ploy is foiled by Prince Olivert and Brigadier General Cassius Bright. After the crisis is resolved and before his planned departure back to Erebonia on the Arseille, Prince Olivert discusses the Chancellor's intentions with Queen Alicia, Crown Princess Klaudia, and Brigadier General Bright and come to the conclusion that it was never Osborne's goal to occupy Liberl; as there would be no benefit to doing so for Erebonia and instead was meant to showcase the capability of the Imperial Army to respond even in such a crisis which the Chancellor would use as leverage in future diplomatic endeavours. Around that time however Chancellor Osborne makes an unannounced visit to Grancel which catches them all off guard, and strides into the reception hall of Queen Alicia's throne room accompanied by Lechter Arundel. Exchanging greetings while explaining his presence to his Liberl hosts Osborne requests a private discussion with Olivert which the latter accedes to. Rivalry with the Imperial prince Provided a room by Queen Alicia, Osborne makes an unexpected offer of a political alliance with Olivert against the nobility of Erebonia, pointing out their shared belief that the aristocracy will bring ruin to the Empire if allowed to continue. He side steps Olivert's probing questions about the neighbouring states Osborne has annexed, which he points out occurred willingly on the part of those states though Olivert notes the rather convenient timing of worsening conditions in those countries that spurned their agreement, and his connection to Ouroboros, which Osborne doesn't confirm explicitly but clarifies simply that he will use whatever means to bring about his reforms. Olivert chooses to reject the Chancellors offer, conceding that while he does agree with Osborne's sentiments regarding the nobility, the Chancellor's methodology frightens him. He then finally confronts Osborne on whether or not he realizes the tumultuous upheaval his actions will cause, to which the Chancellor laughs off and essentially states that he's counting on it, much to Olivert's chagrin. Osborne politely departs the room, stating that his offer of an alliance is still on the table. He then leaves to catch a public airship for a secret visit to Crossbell in order to shore up Erebonia's political allies in the state, while facing increased efforts by Calvard to undermine their influence there. After seeing Osborne off, Olivert becomes initially rattled by the caliber of opponent Osborne represents. He then becomes further disturbed when he hears from Princess Klaudia that the man accompanying the Chancellor was called Lechter, and that she knew him from her time in Jenis Royal Academy; suggesting to Olivert that Osborne has had his intelligence network in Liberl set up for years and likely knows all the details about the recent events there. Olivert regroups and then makes a request to Captain Julia Schwarz. Later, while Lechter and Osborne are conversing on the deck of the airship, they are surprised by a sudden announcement on the speakers followed by an approaching Arseille. As it comes right next to them with Olivert on it, he casually tosses a bouquet of roses at the Chancellor and shoots them in mid air, letting the petals float into the winds around them. While Lechter is incredulous at the extravagant gesture Osborne just laughs loudly, amused by the Prince's show of defiance. During his brief stopover in Crossbell, Osborne meets up with Speaker Hartmann, who represents the Imperial faction in the Crossbell government.Ao no Kiseki, Chapter 1. Imperial Liberation Front In S.1204, Erebonia was in a state of great uncertainty as the factional divide within the Empire continued to worsen. On top of those concerns a new terrorist organization known as the Imperial Liberation Front was causing unrest behind the scenes with the goal of undermining and eventually eliminating Chancellor Osborne, all while the Imperial government was preparing for their participation in the upcoming West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell that summer. An incident in the Nord Highlands where the ILF orchestrated an attack using a group of jaeger dropounts on the Imperial and Calvard outposts along the border in an attempt to stir up an armed conflict saw the Chancellor intervene by dispatching Lechter to directly negotiate with the Republic and diffuse the situation. He would later receive a follow-up report from Captain Claire Rieveldt on the situation, conceding to President Rocksmith's request to hand over the mercenaries responsible to the Republic while discussing security arrangements with Claire regarding the upcoming Summer Festival in Heimdallr, taking her advice to regards to the placement of the other Ironbloods to cover the rest of the Empire while leaving her to oversee the capital with the RMP (though not before also recommending using "them" as well), before dismissing her to take a meeting with Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz. Summer Festival Terrorist Attack Following the Imperial Liberation Front's attack on Heimdallr and attempted kidnapping of Princess Alfin, Osborne interrupts their thanks to the members of Class VII in Valflame Palace's Second Reception Hall, who had intervened and assisted them during the Crisis. After expressing his relief at seeing Alfin well and giving a skeptical Prince Olivert his assurance that the ILF was being hunted down being and that security arrangements for their trip to the Trade Conference was taken care of, he introduces himself to the students of Class VII who are visibly intimidated by his presence. He expresses admiration for their Class' unorthodox curriculum and his hope they'll keep up the good work which they tentatively accept. Turning his attention to their annoyed Instructor, Sara Valestein he verbally spars with her regarding her new position as a teacher now working for his former superior Vandyck and current principal of Thors Military Academy, which was spurred by Osborne's actions to restrict and even shut down the Bracer Guild branches in Erebonia and in particular within the Imperial capital, following the Jester jaegar corps attacks in S.1202. Casually he slips in that he'll be sending Class VII some additional help and stating the great expectations he has for the group while advising them to strengthen their bonds in preparation for the tumultuous times ahead of them. Rean grabs his chest where the scar containing his mixed powers is in discomfort immediately afterwards. West Zemuria Trade Conference On August 31st the Imperial representatives consisting of Prince Olivert and Chancellor Osborne made their way to Crossbell City for the Trade Conference aboard the crimson train known as the Eisengraf, with their respective bodyguards Mueller and Lechter accompanying them. Also aboard as an intern was the student council president of Thors Towa Herschel. When the Eisengraf briefly passed through Celdic station it was spotted by members of Class VII with Rean among them. He was briefly able to perceive the train at a slower speed, catching glimpses of both Olivert and Towa until he spots Osborne who turns to meet his gaze in real time, before the train speeds on by. Upon the delegates arrival to Orchis Tower where the Conference was being held, Osborne sends an invitation to the members of the Special Support Section to meet with him in the Erebonian waiting room. When they arrive they find Osborne starring out the window to the rest of the city and complimenting on the view as a testament to mankind's achievements, and how it might even be comparable to what it was like during the civilization of Ancient Zemuria. However, he states that such a technological achievements cannot yet be called a utopia, citing the Liber Ark which appeared above Liberl as an example of both mankind's potential and foolishness. He then startles them when he begins to recite knowledge concerning the Cult Incident involving Joachim, alludes to the true identities of both Wazy and Randy, acknowledging he'd heard much about all of them from Lechter, before finally turning to face them for the first time and introduces himself. Sitting down with the group Osborne explains as a preface that he called them here to conduct an "intention survey". Bluntly, he asks how long they think Crossbell will last in its current state, rendering them at a loss for words before Noel Seeker desperately replies that it can last forever as long as there are people willing to protect it. While Osborne acknowledges the importance of will power he postulates of a scenario where two wills end up clashing, concluding that in such a case the smaller will is devoured by the bigger one and help to strengthen it, leaving the SSS speechless. Lloyd however suddenly interjects, citing the example of the Hundred Days War 12 years ago when Liberl managed to defeat the larger Imperial Army from Erebonia, using it to support his counterargument that a small will may not necessarily always be devoured. Osborne deftly responds that while the strength of the will should also be considered, he wonders if the citizens of Crossbell possess that same kind of pride and determination as those in Liberl, before ending the conversation by saying he won't give them a commendation for bringing an end to the Cult Incident like his counterpart from the Republic did, as that would be inappropriate and bothersome. As the SSS file out of the room deeply shaken by the meeting they realize that Osborne is on a whole other level. The aura he exudes even overwhelms Tio who, due to her enhanced senses, is visibly dizzy from the experience, commenting that 'his flame is too powerful and bright' for her to get a proper image of him. Gallery Giliath Osborne (Ao).png|Ao no Kiseki Giliath Osborne Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Osborne_Attack_Plan_-_Flashback_(Sen_III).png|Memories - Rufus getting acquainted with Osborne Osborne Vague - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (vague) Osborne Cleared - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (cleared) Osborne's Past - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png Osborne's Past - Flashback 2 (Sen III).png Osborne's Past - Flashback 3 (Sen III).png References Notes Games Supplementary Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ironblood Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters